For wireless communications networks operating under various standards, a device may sometimes transmit simultaneously over multiple channels, therefore increasing the amount of data that may be transmitted in a specified time period. Before making such a multi-channel transmission, a device may sense whether any of those narrow channels are currently busy. However, a channel that is sensed as free by the intended transmitter may be sensed as busy by the intended receiver due to the so-called hidden node problem (for example, a receiver at the edge of the current network may be able to hear signals from a device in a neighboring network that aren't strong enough to reach the transmitter of the current network). If the transmitter goes ahead and transmits because it isn't aware of that hidden node, the receiver may not be able to correctly receive the transmission due to interference from the neighboring device on any of those channels. Networks that exclusively use a single channel for communication may use a Request-to-Send/Clear-to-Send (RTS/CTS) exchange for avoiding the hidden-node problem, but in these exchanges both RTS and CTS are transmitted on a single channel. If the interfering signal is on one of the other channels that are contained in the transmission, the transmitter will not be aware of it and will transmit a signal that probably won't be received.